conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Republic of Atlion
Scale of the map We need to start working on this. This is my proposal. Roughly the size of Alaska. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:26, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I love it. Nice placement Super. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:41, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I am going to accept my ugly 60-second placement as fact if we don't start discussing it. We need a scale, otherwise, for all I know, that "tiny" island in Broker is bigger than Long Island. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:03, September 5, 2012 (UTC) States I have talked to KK and she wishes involvement with a southern region in warmer climate. I'll be taking that northern Oregon/Washington area I suppose. I also am waiting to hear from Psyrax. Has anyone heard from Woogers yet? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:05, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I has question, how are we going to shove more states (users) onto the island? And what will we do if a user goes inactive for a long amount of time. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:41, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay then... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I like this arrangement. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 01:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) If someone goes inactive, it can become a blank, based on that user's stuff, continues to act the way it did previously. Another new player can adopt it as well. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Here's a map for everyone to place their states. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:08, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Nobody is going to want that middle state, its all just mountains. -Sunkist- (talk) 07:11, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible for me to get in on this? Or have all states gone? --Falloutfan08 (talk) 07:15, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Ask UP, I have no real control. -Sunkist- (talk) 07:18, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, I really don't want to be treated like a territory in which you populated states think you can just divide me up. I don't support this map. -Sunkist- (talk) 07:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) well HamHam said he was getting other players and looks like you guys just made up your own land grabs before others could confirm they were joinin... :p kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 08:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) No your wrong, we made the idea collectivly, and I based the map off what we wanted. The eastern states were heavily populated, with the west farmlands. But, I refuse to play as Ackerland know that I know it will be split up. -Sunkist- (talk) 08:10, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Idea Alright, I understand that Ackerland is extremely large. This is my proposal. We divide the former Ackerland Territory into several states, in which the congress sees fit to suit the incoming flow of players. I'll turn the page into a past Territory page. If I do this, I'd really like to switch then to the northern tip. I'll propose a map. -Sunkist- (talk) 07:50, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Wow, it seems like every major contributor here except me, Enclavehunter and Fallout already has a state, and there's no space left. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:21, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I've divided up the Ackerland Territory, there is now 4 more states now in the Union. -Sunkist- (talk) 08:24, September 5, 2012 (UTC) The long one on the western side the one that looks kinda like Norway I want, if thats okay with y'all. -Sunkist- (talk) 08:27, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Bro, I told you guys last night that I was still confirming players. The map needs to either be further divvied for everyone who is joining or the land mass redesigned to hold further players, including Viva's island idea. We have four more people now, including KK, Psyrax, topaz, Enclave and still waiting on Woogers or Fallout. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't here! I divided up the map! AND I never told anyone these were the final places, I had just thought we had a formal idea. -Sunkist- (talk) 08:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay then, which of these two maps to the right is the one we will use. Be sure to re-include Viva's island. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, it depends, are we expecting to get more players in the future? -Sunkist- (talk) 08:48, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ----- Have you people completely forgotten the idea behind this game? Not everyone is supposed to be a Governor. Some players can hold cabinet positions, others can be dedicated Senators. Some could be mayors in our territories. Why do we need to do it like this? The players in the middle won't have a coastline, and eventually, they'll whine like whining has gone out of fashion. All our states must have a coastline, otherwise, this is a recipe for disaster. Also, we NEED to know where our independent capital region will be before we sell off all the land. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 10:11, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I fall asleep for a couple and Albion has already been Balkanized? And I agree with Super, we need to know where the capital is going to be before making any further decision. However, I don't agree with the political idea he stated. Super, people want power, and want to design their own areas. The more users playing as governors, the diverse and deeper the islands political and historical atmosphere. We can all still make politicians for Albion, but we want them to be for our states in Albion. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:53, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Well then, it's a shame I have stumbled into yet another power-grabbing match. Seriously... when are people just going to start wanting to conworld? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:01, September 5, 2012 (UTC) No idea. This is why I wanted the island. Because I knew this was going to happen. The land is moving across the map than Poland in the middle of a three-way conflict (ta dump). Now that I've got that, I can develop it while everyone else decide want they want. I'm just waiting for the smoke to clear so something actually happens. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) State feeling and general atmosphere I quickly made this, which will compare our respective regions to how it looks in these areas of the United States and Canada, so we can associate better. This in now way has anything to do with the culture and what happens there, just how you should see it visually: http://gyazo.com/5c669cbcd14d9bba1705f06159f426fe -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:21, September 5, 2012 (UTC) The northern half of Ixania is more like Washington and British Columbia. The southern half is much as you described it, though with more Florida and Louisana thrown in. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:27, September 5, 2012 (UTC)